


Take Me to the Pilot

by ilikeyouxactually



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Elton is nervous and self conscious, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: Elton has never felt wanted. Not until he met John Reid after his performance at the Troubadour. Their encounter afterwards is everything Elton has ever wanted with another person—feeling needed.





	Take Me to the Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic for the Rocketman fandom. I’ve seen the movie twice already this week and can’t help but to write some stuff up because my god the pure raw emotion in this film was so moving and it gave me so much muse. I’m such a mess over this movie, and this seems to be the only logical way to cope. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PS- I definitely listened to Take Me to the Pilot on repeat while writing this

Loneliness was something Elton had become accustomed to. Having grown up in such a broken family with a distant father who showed absolutely no interest, and a mother that was only concerned with herself, he became used to the idea of being alone, feeling unloved, not wanted. Especially after the night his father left—he didn’t even say goodbye.

As his family fell apart, he couldn’t help but detach himself from others, wanting nothing but to just immerse himself in playing the piano. It was his escape, the only way he could truly _feel_ something. But as he grew older, he couldn’t help the longing for another. To feel someone’s love and affection. He began to think that it would never come. Sure, there were times when fellow band mates would throw him a wink, or even push him against a wall with a quick kiss before a show, but that’s where it ended. He wanted more. To be held and feel like he actually _mattered_. For someone to show him what love actually was.

Then John Reid happened.

That beautifully confident man who offered countless smiles and nods of approval from the bar during his performance at The Troubadour. Elton had of course noticed the looks he was getting, but pleaded with himself to not lose his focus as he belted the lyrics to Crocodile Rock, slender fingers slamming the piano keys.

The show came to a close with endless cheers and chants from the crowd. Adrenaline clouded his senses, and before he knew it he was being whisked off to some party. He was excited to celebrate with Bernie. _They did it_. Their music got them all the way to America, playing at a famous night club in front of the fucking Beach Boys and Neil Diamond. They deserved this celebration. But just as soon as they arrived at the party, Bernie was abandoning Elton. Something about some girl named Heather and going to a tipi.

Elton just brushed him off, anger filling him as his friend was ditching him when they should be sharing this moment together. Basking in the pure accomplishment of where their music got them. Instead, his best friend found it more important to shag some random chick.

Again he was alone. 

When John Reid first approached him, Elton tried to dismiss him. Insisting on wanting to be alone. Not needing a drink. But John wouldn’t have it. “You can’t deny the kindness of a stranger,” his accent was thick and purely tantalizing, sending a shiver down Elton’s spine as he finally accepted the drink, downing the dark liquor as fast as he could. The liquor and the weed made it impossible for Elton to shamelessly _not_ stare at John’s plump, inviting lips. _God they looked so soft._

They chatted for what seemed like hours. Talking about their history, how they got to America, their ambitions and dreams. Somewhere along the way, John invited Elton over to his home. _We can talk there instead, it’ll be more private_. The way John’s deep blue eyes narrowed as he said “private” made Elton squirm with need. Private. That definitely sounded good. 

The moment Elton’s feet crossed the threshold, John had thrown him against the door. Hungry lips crashed against his own. John’s tongue wasted no time before dragging across Elton’s lips. Elton’s body went limp, knees buckling and struggling to keep him standing from the sensation. John’s warm body pressed firmly against him to keep him sturdy. A low moan escaped Elton’s mouth, granting John the access to slip his tongue inside. Elton welcomed the gesture, eagerly kissing John with as much fervor as he could muster.

John guided Elton’s limp body towards his bedroom, Elton happily seeming to float along, completely lost in thought of _holy fuck this man is actually kissing me_. When they reached the bedroom, John situated them by the window, bright moonlight casting down on them like a spotlight. Warm hands shrugged the patched jean jacket off Elton’s shoulders, placing it carefully on the chair beside them. Elton looked up at John helplessly, as if his eyes could beg for him to make the next move.

If Elton were being honest with himself, he had _no idea_ what he was doing. He had never had sex before, let alone with a man—a _very_ attractive man who oozed confidence and experience. Things Elton didn’t have much of at all.

Sensing Elton’s worries, John cupped a tender hand to his cheek. “No worries, love, I’ll take care of you.” Elton melted into the touch, John again pressing their lips together not a moment later. His hand wandered from Elton’s cheek, down his neck before slender fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck. Elton hummed against kiss, eliminating the remaining distance between them as he pressed their bodies together. His arm snaked its way around John’s waist, desperately pulling him closer. The low moan that came from John gave Elton a shudder, deciding he _really liked_ the noises John made—wondering what other sounds he could elicit. Elton gave a quick nibble at John’s bottom lip, rolling the plump flesh between his teeth, John shaking against him. “Oh _fuck_ ,” John groaned, shamelessly rolling his hips against Elton’s. Elton tried to fight back a smile, instead just focusing on doing whatever he could to make John do _that_ again.

John pulled Elton towards the bed, plopping down clumsily. Elton crashed his lips to John’s, hot tongue instantly darting past his lips. Unable to contain himself from exploring every inch of John’s mouth. He tasted like alcohol and weed—but there was something else. Something sweet like candy. Elton couldn’t place it, but it was _delicious_ and he knew it was a taste he would crave once it was gone. Before he could continue, John pulled away breathlessly, his whole body shaking.

”Jesus Elton, you’re so sexy.” That was the first time anyone had called him sexy. Elton’s heart beat erratically in his chest. He had never felt sexy in his entire life. Having always been an awkward child with glasses, he was usually on the receiving end of being endlessly bullied by his peers. No one had ever looked at him with such desire. It was so strange—but _amazing_. 

John carefully removed Elton’s glasses, setting them on the bedside table gently. Warmth suddenly spread over Elton at the tender gesture. Total opposite from the time a kid on the playground forcefully ripped his glasses from his face before stomping them to pieces. The flashback was cut short by John laying Elton back against the matttress, crawling on top of him with a playful smile splayed on his lips. He rolled his hips against Elton beneath him, watching the way Elton’s eyes fluttered shut, and mouth hang open shamelessly wide. John took it as an invitation to return his mouth to Elton, kissing him hungrily as if he couldn’t fast enough.

Elton’s head spun with desire, the weight of John on top of him made his toes curl, letting his hips roll up against John’s with need. His dick was painfully hard pressing against John’s inner thigh. John pulled away from the kiss at the realization, lips spreading into a wicked grin.

”Oh? What’s that?” He teased, giving his hips a torturously slow rock against Elton.

”Oh fuck, John—I need you,” Elton’s eyes rolled back, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

”Tell me what you want, Elton,” John’s voice was low and commanding, making every inch of Elton’s body tingle. 

“Want you,” Elton muttered helplessly, trying to press up against John only to discover he had moved away so he was leaning over Elton. 

“Look at me Elton,” John demanded, the huskiness instantly forcing Elton’s eyes to snap open. “Tell me what you want.” John’s brows were straight and serious, eyes narrowed as he stared only into Elton’s.

”I want you to fuck me.” The plea was helpless and needy, Elton didn’t care. The way John’s hands roamed over his body with such adoration as they explored was unlike anything Elton ever thought he could experience. Feeling needed. It was so new. But the sense of John’s warmth was too inviting. “Please fuck me, John,” Elton grabbed John’s shirt, pulling the man down onto him. John couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face, fingers immediately searching for Elton’s belt, stumbling as they attempted to remove it. Needing nothing but to get Elton out of those damn trousers. Elton quickly found himself mimicking John’s movements. Both assisting each other out of their clothes. Suddenly, Elton wondered why he had decided on these pants and all these layers. The trousers seemed to have way more buttons than necessary. _Goddamn pants_ , he silently cursed himself.

Once they were down to just their briefs, Elton became hyper aware of the lack of clothing and space between them. They had moved up on the mattress, nestled up by the pillows. John’s strong hand was smoothing over Elton’s chest and stomach, making the younger man gulp helplessly. No one had ever seen him like this. Exposed. He had always been self-conscious of his figure—always comparing himself to others. He wasn’t fat. Not even pudgy at all. But something about the way his stomach would squish and his thicker thighs just made him convinced no one would find him attractive.

Even now looking down at John, he was so much more desirable than Elton saw himself. John’s stomach was flat and toned, thighs muscular, and strong arms to match. Elton raked his eyes over John, trying to calculate how a man like him could find Elton attractive in any sense. Perhaps he was just too drunk to care what Elton looked like. The most probable scenario. 

John grabbed Elton’s jaw, bringing up his gaze to meet his own eyes. 

“Elton,” John started, thumb smoothing tenderly over Elton’s lips, “you think _way too much_ , love,” he cooed before placing a warm kiss to Elton’s forehead. Elton’s body relaxed with a sigh of relief. John seemed to know just what Elton needed and when he needed it.

Without hesitation, John brought his hand down the waistline of Elton’s briefs, fingers tucking under the band before long fingers curled around Elton’s erect member. 

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Elton shuddered, toes curling and legs tightening at the delicious touch. That warm hand pumped Elton several times, slow and experimentally, curiously searching for the rhythm that would leave Elton begging for more. It wasn’t long before Elton was breathless, anxiously trying to meet John’s movements with desperation. “John... don’t stop...” The moan rolled off Elton’s lips shamelessly. Before he could let go, John had removed his hand, leaving Elton feeling suddenly cold and needy for more. John frantically tugged down Elton’s briefs, immediately shrugging out of his own.

Elton couldn’t contain himself as his eyes scanned John hungrily. His mouth filled with saliva, making him quickly gulp. John dragged his tongue over his hand, quickly returning it to Elton, pumping him rhythmically. Elton let out a gasp, feeling John’s wet hand wrapped around him. His body shook with need, grabbing at John’s biceps and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. That would most definitely leave a mark, but that was the last of his worries. John let out a sharp hiss, Elton’s grip encouraging him to work faster. He gave a firm squeeze to Elton’s throbbing cock, pumping his hand more enthusiastically. Just a few moments of this and Elton was turning into a puddle under John, body twitching helplessly. Elton grabbed at John, sloppily crashing their lips together again. He trembled as he finally came into John’s hand, warmth washing over him from head to toe. Elton lazily bucked against John’s hand, riding out his orgasm, moaning against the other’s lips. 

***

Elton lay curled into John’s side, arms wrapped around him tightly. As if afraid if his grip was any more loose, there might be a chance John could slip away. 

John had been slow and tender. Listening to Elton carefully, watching his body react with every new touch, only wanting to make him feel the way he deserved. 

Truthfully, Elton never thought he could feel so connected with another person. It was warm and sensitive. Caring. Very different from the more abrasive behavior he had been given by others in the past. John hadn’t been selfish at all. He had known it was Elton’s first time, and John had done everything he could to give Elton all the attention.

Elton glanced up at John, humming happily to see the gaze of the other looking down on him. He pressed a soft kiss to John’s cheek, fingers searching to intertwine with John’s. 

“You’re so beautiful, Elton,” John’s voice was soft and raspy. Elton decided John’s post-sex voice was his new favorite—he sounded so spent. A rush of heat crept up Elton’s cheeks, quickly trying to bury his face into the crook of John’s neck. 

“John...” Elton groaned sheepishly.

”Mean it,” John started, thumb brushing lazily over Elton’s, “you were fucking wonderful.” Elton’s heart leapt in his chest, unable to contain the goofy toothy-grinned smirk that spread over his face. Someone thought he was wonderful. Someone thought he was beautiful. Someone actually looked at him and _wanted him_. John gave a tight squeeze to Elton, trying to pull him closer. Fluttering his eyes shut, Elton let out a content sigh. 

This was nice. The warmth of someone. Filled with the contentment that he could make someone else feel good, and in return could make him feel things he had only dreamed of. After so many years of feeling cold and alone, for the first time, he felt like he was right where he needed to be. And for once, everything felt right. 


End file.
